Already Gone
by Arebella
Summary: What if Gabriel was to late in saving Kaitlyn. What would have happened to her? Could it be reversed or will she be like that forever? What will happen to Gabriel? Rob? Lewis? Anna? Read to find out.


**Dark Visions:**

**All Ready Gone**:

**Kaitlyn's Pov:**

All around me there was darkness. On all sides of me surrounding me in nothingness. I could not touch nor see anything. My thoughts were beginning to come to an end and I began to forget everything. Every time I tried to remember something, it slipped through my thoughts like water. I couldn't remember what was outside or if there even was one at all. All I remembered was my name was Ka….. There was no name to me. I don't know if I even existed. Maybe I was just a thought. I started to feel a tugging in my mind. The last thing I heard was someone calling "Kaitlyn" before everything faded away.

**Gabriel's Pov: **

I was for _once_ frightened. We were eating at a club "celebrating" whatever did to Kaitlyn. I want to try and contact her but has Frost keeping close contact with me, so she will know if something happens. So, I pretend to enjoy it. I could tell I wasn't he only one faking it. Lydia was glaring at me, her eyes lit with an angry fire. Of course when her father wasn't looking. Bri and Renny had eaten almost none of their food. And Joyce was sitting ram-rod straight, staring out the window. Soon Frost got up to go dance and went outside to smoke. I quickly slipped the crystal out of my pocket and let my mind search for Kaitlyn. What scared me was that her spot in the web was empty, like nobody was there. Not even a small presence in her spot. Just darkness. Desperately I tried calling for her. "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn"! But I still got nothing. I was getting worried. came back and we headed to the institute. "Now this is what will happen if you betray me", Said . He opened the Dump-Ster tank where Kaitlyn was and pulled her out. We took the weights, gloves, mouthpiece, earplugs and straight jacket off. When we were finished Joyce sat her in a chair. I looked at Kaitlyn and was startled by what I saw. Rob's Pov:

I felt like something was very wrong. Kaitlyn hadn't sent us back a message last night. I was worried by what that could mean. "Should we go to the institute"? I asked Lewis and Anna. "I think we should". Both of them said back straight away. As it they had been bursting to say it too. We all stood up and got in the car. Not a moment later we were headed to the institute. Gabriel's Pov: Kaitlyn's eyes were blank and emotionless. She also had a face splitting smile on her face. I wondered if she was faking it. I tried to communicate with her using the link. But all I got back was a blink and her face turned towards me. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was words none of us could understand. Zetes smiled and opened his mouth to say something but a loud noise echoed from upstairs. I turned just as the door burst open and in came Rob, Anna, and Lewis. Rob's eyes held an inner fire, like a person thirsting for battle. Behind them was Tamsin. Who was staring at Kaitlyn, Kind, and Sasha with horror filled eyes. Rob's Pov: The bright purple institute came into view as we were coming down the road. Anna pulled the car into the driveway, and we went up the walkway. I slammed the door open and we went to the secret room. Lewis unlocked the door for us and we ran down the steps and pushed open the door. The first thing I noticed was the creatures…. No humans on the floor. I've seen a picture of them when me and Kaitlyn were getting files. Sasha's hair was filthy and covered in garbage. He was very skinny (just enough to be alive) and King was thin like an exoskeleton. The next thing I noticed was Kaitlyn. She looked the same except the blankness in her eyes and the crazed look on her face. The same look, I noticed, King and Sasha wearing. I felt my face drain of color and beside me I noticed Anna and Lewis coming to the realization to. "What did you do to her"! I shouted before I realized it. smiled. "I do this to people who betray me, It's the Lightning Project". In my side vision I saw Gabriel pull out the crystal. saw this to and said. "King, Sasha , restrain him"! he started beating them with his cane until they did.


End file.
